The present invention relates to a device for separating trash from run off water coming from a roof and, in particular, to a device for collecting run off water in a rain gutter while directing trash separated therefrom over the outer edge of the gutter.
Gutters are provided on houses to collect rain water running off the roof thereof so that it will not cascade down across doorways and windows. Unfortunately, trash, such as leaves and branches from trees and the like, are blown onto the roof and are washed into the gutter system. The trash accumulates and clogs the gutter system such that it no longer performs the function of collecting and removing run off water.
In the past, efforts have been made to provide a porous shield, such as a screen, along the upper surface of the gutter so that water running off a roof could pass through the screen and into the gutter while trash floating with the water is prevented from entering the gutter. Such shields or screens have only been partially successful. Where the mesh of the screen is small, it has been found that the flowing water running from the roof will skim along the upper surface of the screen and flow over the outer edge of the gutter without passing through the pores thereof thereby rendering the gutter system useless. On the other hand, where the mesh of the screen is too large, smaller particles of trash pass through the openings thereof and into the gutter system causing it to clog. Furthermore, generally planar pieces of trash such as leaves and pieces of paper can collect in the upper surface of the screen and inhibit the flow of water into the gutter system.
There have been other efforts to separate run off water from trash which has fallen on a roof. Knittel, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,696 discloses a protective shield for extending across a gutter having a plurality of spaced downwardly descending steps where the steps are oriented parallel to the length of the gutter and are spaced from one another by an elongated slot having openings therein for allowing water to flow between the steps and into the gutter below.
Meckstroth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,350, disclosed a covering for a rain gutter having an arcuate lip at the outer end thereof such that water running off the roof adheres to the arcuate cover and is directed into the gutter while the trash is expelled over the edge thereof.
Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,710 discloses a gutter screen comprised of a plurality of parallel cylindrical ribs retained parallel to the longitudinal axis of the gutter.
Duffy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,588 discloses a curved upper surface similar to Meckstroth whereby water is directed into the gutter while the trash is expelled over the outer edge.
Despite all of the foregoing efforts, the problem remains unsolved. Where a house is positioned among trees, the gutters thereof fitted with devices according to the existing technology still becomes chronically clogged with trash coming from the trees and the like.
One problem with existing systems is that they do not adequately handle the volume of water which will flow off a roof. Since the roof covers the entire floor area of a house, the flow into a gutter system can be substantial, even in a relatively light rain fall. Existing devices, such as those that rely on the surface tension of water to turn the flow of water into a gutter fail when there is any significant rainfall.